Caprichoso Destino
by cafe.rojiza
Summary: "cuando dos personas se separan y toman caminos contrarios, olvidan que el mundo es redondo"...one shot


**Bueno esto es para el concurso de Dalhia ;33 , siento estar tan ausente en FF pero he tenido algunos problemas y bueno u_u espero que les guste**

**.**

**.**

Era un día gris y apagado, la lluvia caía mientras las hojas descoloridas volaban a causa del fuerte viento, aquel frío despiadado se calaba en lo más profundo de sus huesos causándole escalofríos, las luces adornaban lo oscuro de las calles y el silencio hacía retumbar el eco de sus pasos.

Suspiró con pesadez y sin dudarlo más entró al viejo edificio, el cual tenía largos pasillos y solamente tenía dos pisos, nada muy llamativo.

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar la sala que le correspondía volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos y apretando el papel que tenía en la mano, un poco nerviosa decidió entrar sin más titubeos y aunque aún no empezaba dicha clase aquella sala estaba media llena, por chicas mayormente, al preguntarse él porque se dio cuenta en preciso momento cuando entro el profesor.

Era un hombre de cabello negro, sus ojos eran de un color algo particular, bueno para ella por lo menos, no era muy alto pero sus facciones reemplazaban su falta de altura y por ultimo su semblante serio que lo hacía parecer más interesante aún.

Suspiro como por quinta vez en ese día y prefirió mirar al exterior, el beneficio de sentarse atrás y a un costado era que por lo menos tenía aquella vista y aunque fuera invierno le encantaba ver como volaban las hojas hasta llegar a lo más alto que podían, como si volaran.

No podía concentrarse bien con los mormullos de aquellas molestas chicas mientras preguntaban verdaderas estupideces en las clases solo para captar la atención del pelinegro y era una lástima porque de verdad que le gustaba escuchar la historia de Francia pero que va, si ella ya se la sabía de memoria así que por hoy se podría permitir no poner atención y omitir aquellos comentarios de chicas que tenían el cerebro quien sabe dónde.

-Escuchen con atención mocosos- de repente gritó a mitad de la clase el azabache mientras daba un golpe a su escritorio con un gran libro, por lo cual la castaña se sobresalto- si van a seguir preguntando estupideces o siguen limitando a no poner atención las puertas son bien grandes, así que si siguen con su mierda ni se molesten en seguir viniendo aquí- expreso molesto.

La castaña sonrió lo bueno de venir a estas clases de preparación antes de la universidad era que en estas circunstancias los profesores no tenían que moderarse con el vocabulario ya que todos eran mayores de edad y claro, suponía que por eso todos razonaban o por lo menos no siguieran actuando como adolescentes hormonales (especialmente las chicas de aquel lugar).

No se dio ni cuenta cuando la clase ya había acabado, miro para todos lados algo extrañada y al dirigir la vista al frente se encontró con la penetrante mirada de azabache.

-Las clases se terminaron ya- dijo el manteniendo su fría la mirada.

-eeeh!?-ella miró a ambos lados y en efecto no, la clase ya había acabado y ella era la única en la sala, con el pelinegro claro.

Luego de eso salieron ambos de aquel lugar, ya que iban casi por el mismo camino, por alguna razón desconocida por los dos se fueron caminando juntos por las frías calles de aquella ciudad.

-Así que no eras de mi clase…creo- dijo el tratando de entablar conversación, aunque nunca lo hacía algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo.

-a-ah sí…me transferí hoy, dado que el profesor de la otra clase no se enfoca mucho en lo principal y no hace casi nada la verdad y yo pago para venir a repasar y aprender, no para jugar con mi celular como lo hacían la mayoría que asistía a esa clase.

-oh ya veo…-

-y bueno lamentablemente veo que aquí es algo parecido- dijo ella, el solo la quedo mirando- digo por las chicas de esa clase y es una lástima porque justo hoy tocaba la historia de Francia pero ni modo total ya la sé de memoria.

-hmp…- y después de eso ambos siguieron su camino correspondiente y así por más de un mes, aunque eran conversaciones algo superficiales y solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, de cierta forma les agradaban, pero no pasando el límite de cordialidad entre Profesor-Alumna.

No hasta ese entonces.

En otro día más como los anteriores, ya que estaban en pleno invierno, nuevamente la clase del francés había finalizado y cuando todos empezaban arreglar sus cosas, dirigió su mirada en dirección donde se encontraba la chica de lentes, antes de que toda la mayoría de los "mocosos" salieran de aquella sala.

No contaba con que una alumna se acercara a decir palabras con malas intenciones, sellando el destino de ambos aquel día…

-hey profesor Levi…-empezó la chica con una mirada maldadosa- con quien se irá caminando hoy?

El pelinegro solo miro a la chica con algo de odio y con su típica mirada fría le contestó:

-No les mentiré…con la señorita Zoe, pero no es de su incumbencia, además no nos llevamos nada más que como Profesor y alumna ,además que a mí me gusta alguien más, si creen que me fijaría en alguien nueve años menor que yo están muy equivocados a parte que de hacerlo pondría en riesgo mi trabajo- dijo con la mayor naturalidad el mundo sorprendiendo a todos los mal pensados quienes al no tener un chisme más con el cual contar se retiraron conformes con lo que les había dicho su profesor, aunque a la castaña le dolió escuchar aquellas palabras.

No lo pudo evitar y con el tiempo se termino enamorando de su profesor y eso era una clara atracción para atraer problemas, además como el mismo dijo nunca se fijaría en alguien mucho menor que él, se desconcentro al recibir un mensaje en su celular.

"_te veo en plaza cerca de aquí"  
-Levi._

Ella sabía que era mejor tomar caminos separados para no levantar sospechas, caminaba tranquilamente mientras trataba de encender un cigarro, al lograr hacerlo le dio la primera calada a este, aunque no le gustaban los vicios el cigarro fue lo único que le ayudaba con su ansiedad, ya que le ayudo en la ruptura de su familia, en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa que no puedo evitar fumar.

Luego de encontrarse fueron a un café, se sentaron a hablar de sus vidas, de sus problemas, sorprendentemente ambos provenían de Francia y siguieron platicando de sus vidas, problemas y miedos. En ese momento la relación asimétrica que llevaban se rompió, llevando ahora una de iguales esta vez dando un paso más allá.

Cuando ambos se despidieron fue diferente a todas las otras veces, les costó separase, les costó decir adiós, cuando ella iba a dar la vuelta el aprovecho esta vez, tomando la iniciativa y le robo un corto beso, dejándola perpleja.

Luego de un rato el segundo mensaje que recibía de él.

_Lamento haberte conocido en estas situaciones, aunque todo esto no impidió cambiar la situación, aunque el destino es caprichoso y no impidió ponerte en mi camino, ten en cuenta que se disimular muy bien mis sentimientos y fue simple engañar a aquellos mocosos, pero no me puedo engañar a mí y de algún modo a ti tampoco y no podía seguir disimulando aquella atracción que me guiaba hacia a ti desde el primer instante, y simplemente no me pude contener al mandarte este mensaje, al ver que se te caía y olvidabas tu pañoleta frente a mi obteniendo una escusa para volver a verte, para volver hablarte y poder sentir que no importa nada más que nosotros dos._

_-Rivaille._

Y así el tiempo pasaba y ellos dos seguían avanzando cada vez más a escondidas, con encuentros fortuitos, callados sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ellos se amaban entre sombras y nadie creería jamás que no eran más que Profesor y alumna.

Pero no todo es perfecto, ella no aguantaba seguir escondiéndose, aunque era justo, si los sorprendían él se quedaría sin trabajo y ella…ella sería juzgada cruelmente por su familia, porque no podía seguir cargando con los prejuicios y no podía, no quería seguir jugando a "las escondidas".

Porque el mundo era injusto y ella era muy joven para "dignarse a ser feliz".

Y aquel día llego ella ya había rendido sus exámenes, había quedado en la universidad pero el insistía en que todo era un ciclo y que en cada ciclo las cosas cambian, ella cambiaría y se alejaría de él.

Los miedos y los prejuicios, sus diferentes formas de pensar y su alrededor todo se encargaba de separarlos poco a poco.

Porque ella aún tenía cosas por vivir y el tenía muchas cosas por las cuales esperar.

Y eso paso…ya no pudieron seguir más, porque como decía el todo era un ciclo y el de ellos había pasado.

Pero cuando algo termina no importa el tiempo que pase porque también algo vuelve a comenzar y así pasaron los años, el volvió a Francia a pasar la nostalgia que guardaba dentro de sí, ella siguió con sus estudios, tratando de olvidar, pero cuando dos personas se separan y toman caminos contrarios olvidan que el mundo es redondo.

.

.

.

Era una fría mañana en Paris, el pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente por aquellas calles frías, pensaba en seguir vagando por ahí más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar con alguien, al dirigir su mirada al frente se encontró con aquella mirada radiante que jamás pensó en volver a ver.

Allí estaba ella, ya no era aquella joven de diecinueve años, llena de miedos pero aún asó con ganas de impresionar al mundo con su inteligencia y el dejo de ser aquel joven amargado, ella se encontró con la una mirada perpleja, la cual distaba de ser aquella mirada fría que él solía tener.

Allí estaban ellos dos en medio de la calle, mirándose como si todo hubiera dejado de existir, y aunque su ciclo se había acabado hace años, el destino era caprichoso, aunque siempre los terminaría por separar.


End file.
